Secretly Loving Her
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: Would one little secret that spills out change a great friendship forever?
1. Prologue

**Chapter: **0

**Title: **Prologue

**Summary: **Would one little secret that spills out change a great friendship forever?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOT IN CLEVELAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This was written AFTER chapter 1, so bear with me if things seem too repeated or something in the next chapter for you. **

….

"Hey, Joy, are you ready for tonight?" Victoria asked her friend who was sitting at the table doing her nails.

"Yeah," Joy looked up and smiled. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Not a cheesy romance, I know that." Victoria joked, earning a dirty look from Melanie.

"Hey, those movies are good. You guys should watch _Sleepless in Seattle_."

"We've seen that movie a thousand times and it still doesn't get any better." Joy complained, continuing on with her nails.

Melanie stood up and grabbed the fresh pot of coffee, "Anyone want a refill?" She asked, ignoring the rude comment from her friend.

"I do!" Victoria lifted her mug in the air, "I need fifty hits of coffee before I'm awake. I swear, if that owl doesn't stop hooting I'm going to rip my hair out!"

Melanie laughed and filled the actress' cup, "I'll let you borrow some of my ear plugs."

As soon as Melanie left to put the pot back, Joy leaned over and whispered into Victoria's ear, "It's not an owl. It's her and her boyfriend. I should know my room's next to hers."

Victoria giggled and took a sip of her coffee, "Oh, this is delicious. Thanks, Mel!" She sat the cup back down and examined Joy as she painted her nails, "Joy, dear, can you paint my nails too?"

"Sure, I'm almost done." Joy looked up and saw Victoria smiling back at her, "Just a minute, okay?"

"Yes, I know. I'm gonna go get the polish remover." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving the other two women alone.

"So, Joy, Alex has a brother and wants to know if you'd like to double date." Melanie looked up from her phone after she just received a text.

"Why me?" Joy finished painting and put the lid back on the bottle. "Why not Victoria or some other woman?"

Melanie laughed, "He thought you were hot."

"You showed him my picture?" She dropped the bottle of nail paint and looked at her friend.

"What?"

"I don't know what he looks like. For all I know he's some type of pervert…" Her jaw dropped when Melanie flashed the picture of her soon-to-be date. "Or hottie."

"His name is Joshua." Melanie took back her phone and opened up a reply, "So, yes or no?"

"Yes, yes, yes! When is it?"

"Well, let me see." She typed on her phone's keyboard and sat it back down.

"I got the polish remover." Victoria came back through the door, holding up the bottle. "Now," She sat down at the table next to Joy, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Joy joked, grabbing Victoria's hand.

Victoria smiled as Joy gently brushed the pad soaked in remover over her nails. She loved it when Joy touched her. She only wished Joy would hold her tight and stay with her forever. Victoria enjoyed the nights they spent together watching a movie. They would curl up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them as they cuddle together as good friends would. Sometimes after the movie they would get some coffee or hot chocolate and make odd meals, knowing that it was late at night. If they were up to it, they would watch another movie or stay up all night talking. She loved the moments alone with Joy.

"Okay, what color did you want?" Joy looked into Victoria's eyes which were relaxed. "Honey?"

"The same color you have." She answered, pointing to Joy's fingernails.

"Oh, Alex texted back. He said tonight would work great for him." Melanie showed Joy her phone for proof, "I'm going to tell him maybe around seven or so. We could meet at that new restaurant."

"Wait, what's going on?" Victoria looked up, "What's tonight?"

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend and his brother asked Joy out for a double date." Melanie explained, oblivious to the fact that Joy was supposed to stay home with Victoria. It would have been perfect since Melanie would have gone out and Elka usually stays in her cottage on these nights. They would have been alone together, just the two of them. Victoria had been looking forward to this night for over a month now.

"But Joy and I are watching our movie tonight…" Victoria argued. She didn't want to give up that easily.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I can ask him if it's good for a different night." Melanie whimpered her apology.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Joy mumble under her breath. "I forgot about tonight for a moment there. I saw his picture and fell in love." She gushed, her eyes sparkling in the morning light.

Victoria was mesmerized by the twinkle in the brunette's big, brown eyes. She could look in the dark pools all day. "It's okay, darling, we all make mistakes." Victoria gave Joy a forgiving smile and placed her hand on top of Joy's.

"Oh no," Melanie shook her head, "He said his brother can't do any other night. He has to work." She looked at Joy sorrowfully, "Should I tell him never mind then?"

Joy was about to nod but Victoria broke in, "Tell him she'll be going."

"Tori, are you sure?" Joy looked at her friend, "I don't have to go."

"No, I want you to. I don't want to hold you back from having a life." Victoria held out her hand, "Continue." She forced a smile when Joy looked at her. She didn't want to show how depressed she was now that Joy would be skipping out on this movie too.

Last time they were supposed to watch a movie together, Joy had promised her date that she would go out on a certain day. Little did she know it would fall on their movie night. Victoria was getting used to Joy not keeping up with her promises she makes to her. They would always end up fighting and not talk to each other for a week. Victoria hated it when that happened, she couldn't stand not talking to the one she loved.

"Are you sure, Victoria? I don't want to have another fight…" She grabbed her friend's hand and started to paint her fingernails.

"Yes, Joy, I am."

"This is my fault…" Melanie guiltily admitted, "I'm the one that told Joy about this…"

"It's not your fault. It's all right." Victoria calmly argued.

"Victoria, I promise that I'll be back in time to watch a movie and have a make-up diner for it. Are you okay with that?" Joy stopped and brought Victoria's head up so they could be eye to eye.

She nodded. She couldn't help but smile when Joy did. She loved it when Joy smiled; it made her look even prettier than she already was. It was nice seeing her friend being happy like that.

"I guess I'll get ready." Melanie said as she got up, "It takes me most of the day to do so."

"Have fun and don't pull a bra muscle!" Joy laughed, finishing up Victoria's nails. "I'm sorry, Tori, I would have stayed but you insist. Why?"

"I want the best for you, Joy. I don't want you to be stuck here with me: The Party of One." Victoria got up and walked over to the fridge, "What about dinner? I thought you were going to the restaurant."

"We are, but I don't have to eat." Joy suggested. "I can always say I'm having dinner at home."

"No," Victoria shook her head. She couldn't just let Joy not eat at all. That was uncanny… "You have to eat something…"

"Okay, how about this: I eat a small salad and maybe nibble off the appetizer. We can eat after the movie and sit at the kitchen table. I'll tell Melanie to stay out longer with Alex so we can have time alone for a while." Victoria smiled when Joy explained the plan. She was glad that she understood how much it meant and Joy allowed everything to work out perfectly.

"Thank you, love." She got up and wrapped her arms around Joy's neck. "This is why you're a good friend."

Joy hugged Victoria's waist, "Oh, stop it." She released her friend and looked up to see Victoria still smiling at her, "Are you going to get dressed in your pj's?"

"Naturally," Victoria ducked down and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "So when you get back, I'll be ready."

-Seven p.m.-

"All right, so I got my purse. I'm wearing _your_ favorite dress…" Joy was looking around frantically, hoping she didn't forget anything.

Victoria was in her room accompanying her, "It looks gorgeous on you."

"Thanks, did I forget anything?"

"Your brain," Victoria laughed when Joy bumped into the door on her way out.

"Are you ready?" Melanie asked, Alex at her arm.

"Yes," Joy smiled while walking down the stairs.

"Isn't she breathtaking?" Victoria commented as she came down behind the woman.

Joy turned around, her cheeks flushed red. "Thanks," She whispered before standing in front of Melanie. "Where's Joshua?"

"He's at his apartment." Alex answered, opening the door. "But we should be off. We don't want to be late."

Joy nodded and watched as the two walked out of the house. She stopped in front of the door and turned around to face Victoria, "Wish me luck!"

"My luck is wished upon you." Victoria dramatically stated as she curtsied.

Joy laughed and took a deep breath, "Goodbye."

"Adios, and have fun!" Victoria winked and watched as Joy smiled, turning back around to leave. She walked over to the couch and flipped on the television to pass the time.

…..

**A/N: Thank you for reading and if you would like to ever so kindly take the time and tell me what you think by hitting that gorgeous "Review" button below. :D**


	2. Movie Night

**Chapter:** 1

**Title:** Movie Night

**Summary: **Would one little secret that spills out change a great friendship forever?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOT IN CLEVELAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

…..

Victoria stared at the front door vacantly. Joy should have been back by now. Where was she? Her friend had went out on a blind date that Melanie had set her up with, little did Mel know is that Joy and Victoria were going to watch a movie together. The brunette promised she'd be back in time to watch the movie _and_ have a small make-up dinner for it.

"Is there something you're waiting for?" Elka's voice sounded, startling Victoria.

She turned to see the old woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Not anymore, I guess." Victoria looked to the TV for a split second before guiding her attention back to Elka.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks," The actress shook her head.

"It'll make you feel better." Elka was now standing next to the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Elka." Victoria forced a smile. "Possibly," She stood up and followed Elka to the kitchen.

Elka walked over to the stove where the tea pot was sitting while Victoria took her usual spot at the kitchen table. "Who are you waiting for?" The elderly woman walked over to the table and poured tea into Victoria's cup.

"I _was_ waiting for Joy." She admitted, cupping the tea in her hands.

"I thought she was out on a date with that one guy Melanie set her up with."

"She was supposed to watch a movie with me today." Victoria sighed, "But Mel did this and now our time is ruined. Joy promised she'd be back, but I don't see that happening." She took a sip of tea and sat the cup a few inches away from her.

"It's Joy. I'd be surprised _if_ she came back." Elka laughed.

Victoria stared idly at the steam her tea was emitting. She didn't want to believe that Joy was out having _that_ kind of fun with a man.

"Something wrong, Victoria?" Elka looked at the woman sitting across from her with concern.

"No, it's nothing." In reality, Victoria loved Joy. She _loved_ Joy. More than a friend should love another. She didn't really like it when Joy went out with men, but being a good friend, she encouraged her.

"Victoria?" Victoria's eyes lit up when she heard the familiar British accent hit her ears. She turned around, a smile plastered on her face, "Joy!" She stood up and hugged her lost friend.

Elka looked at the two women and smiled. Something was going on between those two, or at least one of them had a thing for the other. And she suspected Victoria had a thing for Joy. She wasn't for certain and probably wouldn't know unless someone confided. "How was your date?"

"It was fantastic!" Joy melted, "He asked me on a second date. I'm sorry to break it to you, Victoria, but Melanie is better at picking out dates."

Victoria forced her smile to stay on her face, "It's all right. How was Melanie's date?"

Joy shrugged, "Oh, and I got a picture of him. I thought you might want to see how cute he is!" She whipped her phone out of the purse that was resting in Victoria's chair. "Here it is!"

Victoria looked at the picture her friend was showing her. The man had some sort of a tan like he was foreign to Ohio. His hair was dark and wavy which made his blue eyes contrast.

"Now don't get too excited there, Tori." Joy chuckled seeing the actress just standing there without a word.

"Melanie did well, I guess. Where is he from?"

"Um, I can't remember…" Joy shook her head, "But like hell that it matters! Isn't he cute?" She flashed the picture to Elka who nodded in agreement. "What's his name?"

"Joshua," Joy cooed.

"What about our movie?" Victoria asked, uninterested about Joy's date.

Joy's eyes instantly filled with sorrow, "Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Tori. I promised I would go out with him in just a little while…"

Victoria turned around and picked up Joy's purse, taking a seat. "Fine, whatever," She looked back at her cup of tea.

"Honey, if you want me to stay, I can call him over." Joy sat a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "We can stay in and watch the movie of your choice."

Victoria looked over her shoulder to find Joy smiling back at her. She couldn't help but to smile herself, "Fine and I guess I should meet the man that you like so much."

"That's a good sport!" Joy kissed Victoria on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Victoria turned around to see Elka staring at her, "What?"

"I know you don't like that idea."

"Well, we _were_ supposed to watch a movie _together_ and _alone_." Victoria complained, "And now she has to bring her date when it's _our_ time. Sometimes that woman drives me nuts." She sighed and picked up her tea, taking several sips before setting it back down. "I only wish she would consider how I feel about the things she does." She solemnly announced.

"I'm sorry that she does that," Elka sighed, looking at the depressed Victoria who was now looking at the tea cup again. "I had a friend once like that. She was an excellent friend but never really cared about what I had to say. It all ended, though, when she took off without me because I said it was okay."

"What happened?"

"She crashed into a tree because she was drunk driving." Elka sat back in her chair, "What an idiot she was."

"I'm sorry," Victoria sympathized.

"Don't be. And if you didn't get the moral to my story, go get your ass out there and tell Joy how you feel." The older woman smiled when Victoria snapped her head up and looked at her.

"You're right. She needs to know how I feel about the movie thing." She got up from her chair and marched into the living room to see Joy sitting on the couch making out with her date. "Joy, I need to talk to you for a minute, you know, if you mind pulling yourself away."

Joy looked up to see her friend who was slightly smiling, "You're angry." She could always tell when Victoria was mad. She tapped her foot a certain way, placing her hand on the opposite hip. She always gave off an odd smile where just the corners of her mouth were curved like she knew something was going to happen.

"Yes," She nodded her head, "We need to talk."

Joy scoffed and shooed her date from the couch, "If you would mind waiting in the kitchen, dear, it'll only be a minute."

Victoria walked over and sat next to her friend. Joy could tell she was really ticked off, now. Her lips were as tight as they could be and the anger in her eyes flared like fire. "I'm sorry for what I did, whatever it was."

"Joy, I'm going to tell you this and I'm going to tell you calmly." She slightly turned her body to face Joy, "I don't like it when you blow me off like that. I also don't want your date to watch the movie _we_ were supposed to watch together. I look forward to spending time with you, _alone_."

Joy didn't speak, and when she tried it was only small squeaks of astonishment. She grabbed Victoria's hand and held it in her own, stroking the top of it with her thumb. "I'm sorry, I never knew…"

Shivers coursed throughout Victoria's body. She loved it when Joy touched her, even if it was a slight bump by accident. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Every emotion for Joy leaked out of her eyes through tears: Anger, love, happiness, hate, friendship. All of it made its way to Joy other hand which was placed on Victoria's cheek.

"Don't cry, Tori, please don't cry. I'll tell Joshua to leave." Before Joy could get up, Victoria grabbed her arm, "Thank you, Joy." Joy nodded, "I was stupid, I didn't think about how you felt."

"No, I mean, thank you for everything." She tilted her head up and locked her lips with Joy's, feeling a strong shock enter her body. She ached to be held by Joy. She ached _for_ Joy.

When she pulled away she saw what she was expected to see, Joy's shocked face. "Wh-wha… what was that?"

"Yeah, what _was_ that?" Joshua's voice sounded from behind Joy. She turned around and smiled at her date, "Hello."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I- uh, I couldn't control anything. She's not gay, j-just to let you know." Victoria reassured the man that was looking at her awkwardly.

"Are you?" Joy turned around to face her friend again, touching her own lips. She never really suspected and she didn't know why she just now asking Victoria this question. They were friends for over twenty years, she thought she would have figured it out by now.

"I don't know," Victoria whispered. She thought about it a couple of times. There was always this small voice taunting her with those words. She brushed it off most of the time but she started to listen to them once she found out she liked Joy more and more each day. It was a strange feeling at first but once the attraction became stronger she realized her true self.

"You don't know?" Joshua laughed, "How the hell can you not know about something like that?"

Who does this man think he is talking to her like that? Victoria shook her head and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Elka was staring at her once she entered. "Something up?"

Victoria could feel that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "No, no, not at all." She sat down and grabbed her tea, quickly bringing it up to her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions from Elka.

"Victoria, we have to talk about this!" Joy's voice came up behind Victoria. "You can't just leave that question open like that. 'I don't know' is not an answer to anything!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"How can you not know if you're gay?" Joy retorted.

"Awkward," Elka stood up. "I know I don't want to leave as to seeing how interesting this conversation is getting. But, you need to work this out amongst yourselves." She nodded a goodbye and left out the door to go to her cottage.

Victoria turned her attention back to Joy, "I just… I don't know, okay?"

Joy sighed and took a seat in her usual spot, "Victoria, please, tell me. I don't want things to become awkward between us."

"I love you, Joy. More than a friend should love another."

Joy sat in silence, her eyes glazing as she stare at the tea cup. The awkward silence was broken by Melanie's voice, "Hey, girls!" Joy nodded her greeting and got up to make a pot of coffee. "What's up with her?"

Victoria shook her head at Melanie's question, "Nothing, just nothing."

"Okay, now, what's up? I come home and you guys act all awkward and won't speak more than three words to me." Melanie pouted as she sat across from her friend.

"Can't we just act awkward one time?" Victoria complained as she stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Now, come on!" Melanie threw her hands up in the air when Victoria left. She turned to see Joy tapping her foot impatiently as the coffee slowly brewed. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

Joy shook her head and faced the coffee pot. "Why do you want to know anyway?" She mumbled under her breath while taking a cup from beside the pot, filling it with sugar.

"I just want to know what's going on between my best friends." She faced the swinging door and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Melanie." Joy apologized, taking a seat next to her. "You walked in during an awkward moment. Victoria just told me something that shocked me, that's all. If it's okay with you, can you live without knowing it for a while? We'd like to keep it to ourselves for now."

Melanie nodded without a complaint, "That's alright with me." She smiled halfheartedly, "I just didn't want to be left in the shadows here."

"Thank you, Mel. I'm glad to have a friend like you!" Joy smiled and grabbed a hold of Melanie's hand before getting up to get coffee.

"Should you two clear this up, though? I know how you are with stress on your shoulders." She stood up from her chair and joined Joy who was getting coffee.

"Y-yeah, I suppose so…" She let out a sigh before grabbing her now full cup, walking towards the refrigerator. "I'll head up to see what Victoria's doing, hoping she'd want to talk."

"That's good!" Melanie smiled, grabbing Joy's arms in encouragement.

…..

Victoria lay on her bed, face pressed into a pillow. She took deep breaths telling herself not to cry. Joy didn't seem too happy when she confessed… not happy at all. Or she was just too shocked. How was she going to live under the same roof as Joy now that it's out in the open between them?

"Victoria, you awake?" Victoria's thoughts were broken by Joy's soft whisper.

"Yeah," Her voice was hoarse and cracked letting Joy know she was crying.

"Honey, I'm sorry if I acted stupid."

"Don't you have a _man_ waiting for you downstairs?" Victoria's voice came out harsh, making Joy stop in the middle of the room.

"I told him to leave." She explained, walking once again towards the bed. "Don't cry over me, sweetie. There's really no reason… like you'd ever want me…" She sat in the space where Victoria's legs were bent since her back was facing the door.

"I _do_ want you, Joy. You're beautiful and caring. You think about others before yourself- least I can say for me. You tolerated me even though I was rude to you so many times." Victoria now sat up and looked into her friend's hazel eyes, "Your eyes give off a sparkle that makes me melt. Your voice, so soothing, it makes me calm every single time I hear it. And when you call my name, it makes me feel _special._"

"I don't know how… I'm such a horrible friend to you, Tori. I don't get why you love me…"

"You wouldn't understand…" Victoria sighed and lay her head down.

"Victoria," Joy placed a hand on the actress' hip. "I'll understand. I just don't see why _me_."

"Because, I've known you for a long time," Victoria whispered with a hint of regret in her voice. Did she really want to keep explaining to Joy? She _is_ getting pretty annoying about now.

"You've also known Melanie for a while." Joy added, crawling over to lay next to Victoria.

"It's different, okay?" She closed her eyes to get Joy out of her view.

"Tell me," Joy urged on, settling herself closer to Victoria.

Victoria opened her eyes to be face to face with her crush, "It's something about you that attracts me. Granted I don't know what it is... probably what I had said not too long ago." She took in a deep breath and exhaled, looking at the woman before her. She just loved Joy and there was no other way to explain why. Perhaps it was because it was from the lone days and nights they spent together when Melanie and Elka were away. "To tell you the truth, I didn't have strong feelings for you until we came here. Maybe Cleveland helped show my true feelings for you."

"Oh, Victoria…" Joy blinked back a couple of tears, "This is very, peculiar, shall I say."

"Joy," Victoria placed a hand on Joy's cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She always dreamed of touching her and holding her tight.

"No, it's not who I am." Joy removed Victoria's hand and sat up, "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't expecting you to fall for me, baby- er, Joy." She sat up again and looked down to the brunette who was now silently crying. "Don't cry," Victoria bent over to her friend, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Tori. I-I like you too… I think I _love_ you."

Victoria looked at Joy in puzzlement, "Y-you love me too? Joy?"

"I- I think… no… I know I love you." She looked into her friend's eyes and pulled her down to lay on top of her. "Can I kiss you?"

Victoria nodded, "Y-yes," Her voice was quiet and soft. The darkness of the room hid the smile that was spread across her face.

Joy leaned up and kissed her friend shyly, pulling away a few seconds later. "D-did you feel it?"

"The spark?"

Joy nodded, "Is this what you feel when I touch you?"

"Yes," Her reply was nothing but a tremble. "Joy, can you touch me? Can you feel my skin with your lips?"

Joy grunted and brushed her lips against Victoria's neck. She pressed a few kisses against the nape of her neck, "Joy, I love you. Do you love me the same?"

Joy pulled away and looked into Victoria's big brown eyes, "Yes. I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love your eyes- they're so big and brown. So gorgeous and they twinkle a certain way when you look at me."

Victoria leaned down and kissed Joy on the lips. Joy deepened it, grabbing the back of her new love's head. "Tori," Joy murmured after they pulled away for air, "Honey, what about Melanie? She was wondering why we were acting weird and I told her it was just a little thing and we wouldn't tell her for a while. What should we say?"

Victoria sighed and rolled off of her friend, "I don't know." She looked over to Joy, "I just want to hold you. Can we tell her tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

Victoria smiled and reached over to wrap her arms around Joy, "Goodnight." She laid her head on Joy's chest.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Joy petted Victoria's head as she nestled it closer to her love.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was thinking about making **_**at least**_** a chapter two for this. **


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter:** 2

**Title:** The Morning After

**Summary: **Would one little secret that spills out change a great friendship forever?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOT IN CLEVELAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This chapter occurs the next morning…**

…

Victoria woke up in Joy's arms. She couldn't believe that Joy loved her too. She thought last night was all but a dream, but to wake up and find it be reality… A smile was stretched across her face; she didn't think she could grin any farther. Although, the problem was, was going to tell Melanie about their love for each other. Victoria was thinking about it last night before she fell asleep. Maybe they could keep it a secret. But then again, Joy could have changed her mind and wouldn't want to be Victoria's lover.

"Joy, honey, are you going to wake up?" She propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at her friend.

"Yeah," She mumbled before opening her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around in puzzlement for a moment before she realized what happened.

"Don't worry. I know we didn't do anything… Well, we made out I think, but nothing life changing." Victoria chuckled.

"Crap…" Joy sat up, "Joshua's coming over sometime here. What time is it?"

Victoria sighed and got up from the bed, "About one or so." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a robe, "Make yourself pretty. I'll go wait downstairs." Joy nodded as Victoria left the room, closing the door behind her.

She looked down the hall to see if Melanie was up yet, but her bedroom door was closed. So she walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. She just then thought of what Joy was going to tell Joshua. Was she still going to date him or break it off? Victoria's thoughts ran short when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and opened the door to reveal the man that decided their fate.

"Hello, is Joy home?"

"Yes," Victoria turned around and yelled out Joy's name. She came down shortly after, her hair messy while she was wearing her dress from last night.

"Joshua?" Her eyes were wide and wild, "What are you here for?" Victoria figured Joy was acting dumb since she didn't have enough time to get ready. At least she taught Joy a few things about acting.

"Joy," He walked into the house and up to Joy, "I want you. We never finished our date last night."

Victoria sighed and closed the door. She walked over to the couch and sat, staring at the two people next to her.

"Oh, well…" Joy looked over to her friend who was sitting on the couch. "I don't think we can go out anymore."

He looked at her in shock, "What do you mean? Why?"

"I just can't go out with you anymore…" She walked towards the couch. He grabbed her arm before she could sit, "There's always a reason." He growled.

Victoria stood up and glared hard at the man, "What do you think you're doing? You don't touch my friend like that!" She grabbed his wrist, digging her newly manicured nails into his flesh.

Joshua grunted in pain and let go of Joy, "Please, tell me why… I'm sorry about grabbing you."

Joy sighed and grabbed Victoria's hand, "I'm in love with Victoria." She said simply, looking at Joshua as if daring him to say anything bad.

"Really? I thought you weren't gay." He shifted onto one leg as if he was interested in where the conversation was going.

"I am… Just leave and if you tell Melanie or Alex I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Joy squeezed Victoria's hand tighter.

Victoria glared at the man standing in front of her. He was one of those men that think they can do and say whatever they want. She absolutely hated him and hoped that Melanie's boyfriend wasn't the same. "And trust me, she will."

"But you're still into men, right?" Joshua continued, ignoring what both of the women had just said. "You know what'd be hot?"

"No, I don't know and I don't _want_ to know. I said get out of my house!" Joy let go of Victoria's hand and walked a few steps forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't interrupt what I was going to say." He took a step forward, "You stupid bitch!"

"That's it! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" She screamed, not caring if she woke Melanie. She was sick of his games… She's glad she broke it off with him.

Joshua slapped Joy hard on the cheek before screaming back in her face, "I SAID NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UGLY SLUT!"

That action and those words made Victoria fume. She stomped towards him and grabbed his black hair, roughly jerking his head down to her face, "Don't you fucking touch my Joy ever again. I _will_ rip you to pieces, you understand me? Get the _fuck_ out of my house right now or I _will_ kill you!" She pushed his head away from hers and towards the door. "Why are you just standing there? LEAVE!" She narrowed her eyes, piercing Joshua with her hard stare.

He nodded his head and turned to walk towards the door. Before he opened it, Victoria added, "And don't tell _anyone_ about _us_." He nodded again, too shocked to say any words, and left out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Victoria turned around to see Joy holding her cheek as her eyes welled with tears. "Joy, baby, are you all right?" She barely ever let her emotions leak into tears. This man must have really hit a sore spot.

She shook her head silently and began sobbing, "I-I don't u-unders-stand why men a-act like that… What d-did I e-ever do to h-him?" Victoria walked over to her, arms extended, allowing her love to crash into them.

"He's a prick. That's all I'll say about him. He doesn't deserve such a beautiful woman as you." She brought Joy's head gently down so she could lay it on her shoulder. Joy rarely ever cried and when she did, it broke Victoria's heart.

"Victoria, am I an ugly slut?" Victoria was shocked by Joy's question. "What would ever make you think that?"

"Didn't you hear him? Sometimes I feel that it's true…" She lifted her head up and looked at Victoria.

"He was angry and tried to hurt your feelings. Never, _ever_, think that you are ugly or a slut. You are a gorgeous, sometimes unlucky, woman that tries hard in life. Sometimes Hell can freeze over and you're stuck in the shadows, but I've seen you fight to get out. Just, please, don't ever think you are those words…" Joy smiled at the thought and set her head back onto her friend's shoulder. "I love you," She whispered into Joy's ear.

"I love you too." Joy pressed a soft kiss against Victoria's exposed shoulder. "Thank you for those kind words, darling."

"What was all that screaming about?" Melanie asked, panicking, as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the first landing and examined her friends who were hugging each other still.

Joy peeled herself away, "It was Joshua." She sniffed, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It's not a long story, but it's painful and living through it once is good enough for today." Victoria explained, straightening herself out.

"No, we can tell Melanie what happened and warn her." Joy walked over to her still anxious friend and grabbed her arm. "Follow me to the kitchen. We can have some coffee."

Melanie nodded silently, following her friends to the kitchen. "Okay, now what's up?" She asked after sitting in her spot at the table.

"It might come as a big shock to you," Joy began, fixing a pot of coffee.

Victoria quickly walked over to her, lightly grabbing her arm to get her attention. "I was thinking we should keep it a secret from Melanie for a while… about us." She whispered into the brunette's ear.

Joy slightly turned, "Are you sure? How will I tell the story?"

"Leave that part out." Victoria walked away and took her place at the table across from Melanie. "Joy will tell you the story anytime now. Sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled.

"Well, as I was about to say, it all started when Joshua came here." Joy sat at her spot, in between her two friends. "He came looking for me, of course. I sent him home early." She fumbled with her empty coffee cup before continuing, "I decided to break up with him for a reason I am not comfortable talking about."

Melanie squint her eyes, "What's this have to do with warning me about something?"

"Well, Joshua yelled at me and hit me. I fear that he was one of _those_ men. I thought I'd warn you about Alex, then." Joy continued, looking into Melanie's eyes.

"I know Alex and he isn't like that. But, perhaps, I need to have a word with him about his brother." She sighed for a moment before speaking again, "Is this why you broke up with him?"

Joy shook her head, "This happened after…" She trailed off, turning her attention to the brewing coffee pot.

"Oh, then why did you break up with him?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Joy mumbled through clenched teeth. _Why couldn't Melanie just understand?_

"Did you get good sleep last night, at all? Usually you're cranky when you haven't." Melanie pointed out, standing up to get the coffee.

"Yes, I slept well. Joshua just put me in a bad mood, that's all. I feel as if last night was a waste of time… It should have been just our movie night." She placed a hand on Victoria's which was on the table.

Victoria looked up and smiled at her friend before turning to look at Melanie who brought the pot over, "Speaking of so, are you going out tonight?"

"Alex was asking me, but I didn't know. I suppose, since I ruined your night last night." She filled the three cups that were sitting on the table and went back to replace the pot. "I'll go call him." Melanie walked out of the room, leaving Victoria and Joy alone.

"When do you want to tell her?" Joy asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." Victoria grabbed her mug and took a sip of its contents.

"We have to tell her sometime." Joy did the same with her coffee and looked at Victoria. "We can't keep something like this from her forever. What if she wants to do a double date or tries to get us to go out with men?"

The actress slumped down in her chair, "I didn't think of that."

"I don't mind, for now, I mean. It's just as long as she doesn't find out. Although, sometime in the future we _do_ have to tell her…"

"Tell who what?" Melanie walked in, cell phone in hand.

"Nothing," Victoria quickly replied, nervously taking a long drink from her coffee.

"Alex said he'd pick me up around five. So that's in about three hours." Melanie sat back down at the table. "So, you have a movie decided?"

Victoria shook her head, "No."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Joy smiled as she took a sip of coffee. "But, we do need to figure out something to make for our dinner." She turned to her new found love, her smile widening.

"Hm," Victoria playfully placed a finger on her chin. "I'm in the mood for alfredo. What do you think?"

Joy looked into Victoria's eye, nodding dreamily. They were so beautiful and big. The twinkle in them shined brightly every time the soap actress looked at her. Joy couldn't believe that she didn't know earlier. "I'll cook."

"I thought we both could." Victoria suggested.

Joy's smile widened, "That sounds wonderful. It'll make up for the stupid date I went on last night." She lightly brushed her hand against Victoria's, "Maybe we can talk about our weeks."

"See, you two are great friends. You don't let one botched night knock your friendship down. I love you guys!" She reached over the table to grab Victoria's hand and then grabbed Joy's. "Cleveland has changed us."

"More than you know…" Joy mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Joy?"

"Nothing!" She gave a fake smile.

"You're right, Mel. Cleveland _has_ changed us. I mean. You've been asserting yourself more and you speak more loosely. Joy has finally gotten some dates and I've gotten acting jobs." Victoria agreed with her friend.

"Well, you guys didn't change in that way. It doesn't count for boyfriends and jobs. I'm saying our personalities have changed in ways." Melanie further examined. "You, Victoria, you aren't as selfish as you were before." She explained, facing her shocked friend. "And Joy," She turned to the tall brunette, "You aren't _as_ bitter and you were able to take up to courage to look for your son. With that in mind, you were able to reunite with him. I don't think the L.A. Joy would have ever done that."

"Yeah, I suppose so." She sighed, "I've changed quite a bit, actually."

Melanie smile, "I'm glad you guys decided to move here with me."

"I am too. It's better than Paris." Victoria chimed.

"Bloody French, I hate them." Joy wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather stay here than go there. Hell, I'd rather stay here in general. It's better than L.A., people _notice_ us here."

"It's nice." Melanie smiled, sipping from her coffee. "I also love how people are so nice here."

The other two women nodded in agreement. "I think we should pick out the movie we want to watch. And, also, didn't you want to get ready, Mel?" Victoria looked across the table to her friend who was shifting in her seat anxiously.

"Yeah, you're right. I wanted to." She decided to get up.

"All right, Joy, you ready?"

"Of course…" She got up from her chair too, joining Melanie who was standing by the sink with her empty mug. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Melanie smiled, putting the cup in the sink. "I hope you have fun on your movie date."

Victoria stared at Melanie in alarm. "What-" She stopped herself, the alarm fading as she remembered Melanie always called these special times between her and Joy a movie date. For a minute there, she thought Mel had caught on. "Thanks!"

Joy turned to glare at her friend who was still seated. She knew what Victoria was thinking, hell, she even thought so herself. Thankfully, Victoria shut her mouth before speaking. Usually she doesn't know when to shut up, unless it's a secret. "Well," Melanie looked over at Joy in confusion, "I should be going off now." She walked away, glancing once more before exiting the kitchen.

…..

**A/N: I'd hate to end it here but this chapter is waaaay overdue and I think you nice people deserve what we have here so far. Chapter three will be coming out on an indefinite time. Enjoy this though and thanks! **


	4. Movie Night Part II

**Chapter:** 3

**Title:** Movie Night Part II

**Summary: **Would one little secret that spills out change a great friendship forever?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOT IN CLEVELAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: This is later the same night. I hope you enjoy and thank you for being an honest crowd! You give me the courage and hope to continue! :)**

…..

"Bye, Mel!" Victoria called out to her friend who was walking out the door.

"Bye!" Melanie called behind her, closing the door.

"So, are we gonna watch the movie or…" Joy walked up to her love and wrapped her arms around the actress' waist.

"Or what?" Victoria looked behind her, curling her lip in angst.

"Cook," Joy stated teasingly, releasing Victoria from her grasp. "We should start dinner because I'm starving."

"Fettuccine Alfredo, right? And I'm going to help cook?" Victoria inched a little ways from her friend and started to head towards the kitchen slowly.

"You're surprisingly a good cook for not being in the kitchen for most of your life." Joy complimented as she followed behind the soap actress. "Unfortunately Melanie and Elka don't know that."

"Are you suggesting I cook a meal for everyone sometime?" Victoria turned around, a sparkle of humor glinted in her eyes. She gave her special silvery laugh before moving towards the counter.

"No, you're my personal cook." Joy came up behind her friend and wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist. Joy set her head on the actress' shoulder and whispered in her ear, "We should just skip supper and go straight to desert."

"But I thought you like my cooking?" Victoria joked as she played with Joy's chestnut brown mane.

"Hah hah, I love you Tori." She kissed her friend on the cheek. "We can make dinner if you want first. But instead of the movie, we should do something more entertaining."

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Victoria turned around and clung onto Joy, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "That sounds like a delightful plan, my dear." She leaned forward, letting her lips meet with Joy's.

"What the hell?" Elka's voice broke the two apart. "Is this what you do on your 'movie nights'?"

Both Victoria and Joy looked in Elka's direction with alarm. "E-Elka, how long have you been there?"

"Since you decided to swallow Joy's face," She looked at the two women after she replied. "Have you told Melanie or have you just been keeping this a secret for a million years?"

"Oh, shut it you old woman." Joy growled, stepping away from Victoria.

"I just asked a simple question." Elka explained, glaring at the British woman.

"Would you two just quit?" Victoria butted in. "This is our first movie night together that we're actually _together,_ together."

"Whoa, slow down there, so you two- friends for over twenty years and have been living under the same roof for three years- just now realized you love each other?" Elka sat down in Joy's spot so she wouldn't fall back in astonishment.

"Yes, but you know what? I'm proud to be gay for Victoria. She's a loving, caring woman who is also gorgeous and a great kisser if you don't mind my say so." Joy linked her right arm with her love's left.

"Caring?" Elka scoffed with a light chuckle. "What's caring about Victoria? All she cares about is herself."

"She cares about the ones she loves." Joy defended.

"Princess, could you just not get into any other arguments, now? I'm sick of it when you two fight and I hate seeing you cry." Victoria turned to Joy, lightly placing her hand on the woman's cheek. "I love you and it rips me up when you're upset."

Joy couldn't help but smile at the actress. She hoped Elka could now see how caring Victoria was. Joy knew that Victoria only acted like this towards her, even before they started dating. "I love you too, Tori."

"Oh, come on!" Elka objected, "I'm sitting right here!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Joy growled as she clenched her fists. "Or is it too disgusting when you see two women love each other?"

"I have absolutely no problem with that. I'm just saying all the lovey dovey crap is annoying when people do it in front of you. It feels like I'm getting mocked." Elka stood up and strolled over to the two. "It's like when Melanie brings her men home and kisses them in the kitchen. Remember Pete?"

Victoria let go of her love and looked sternly at the old woman, "You aren't going to tell her, are you?"

"So she doesn't know?"

"Please, Elka! We aren't ready to tell her yet and we don't want your big mouth ruining everything." Joy pleaded.

"It's up to you two to tell your friend that. I'm not getting in the middle of it. And Joy, you still look like a hooker." Elka laughed, looking at the brunette who was still wearing the dress from the previous night.

"Why do you have to continue to insult me?" Joy crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Because it is fun as hell to do!"

"Can you just stop it?" Victoria raised her voice to let the two know she was serious.

"You have to agree that Joy looks like some type of slut, right?" Elka pointed to the raunchy dress she was wearing.

"Elka!" Victoria turned to look at Joy who started to tear up. "Why in the hell do you always have to fucking continue with your god damn games? I'm so tired of this shit." She stomped out of the room which made Joy break down and let a sob escape.

"Joy, I didn't mean it." Elka wrapped her arm around the tall brunette in a mean to comfort her. "You know it's just a joke?"

"Just… leave… me… alone…." Joy managed to get out in between sobs.

"You usually never cry when I say things to you…Joy?" Elka began to feel really bad about she had said. She didn't even know what she did wrong. She always teased Joy about being a slut… she couldn't understand what was so different about this time.

"It's because of Joshua." Victoria had come back in, her temper had cooled. "He called her an ugly slut and it really hit her hard." She walked up to the other side of her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's all right, honey… take deep breaths and try to calm down, sweetie. I know… he's a bastard." Victoria cooed soothingly in Joy's ear, rubbing her arm.

Joy nodded sadly, doing as she was told. After a few breaths, she was able to breathe normally again. She leaned into Victoria, clinging on tightly. "Thank you, Tori." She whispered with a cracked voice. "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Elka couldn't help but smile, "You two are perfect for each other. I haven't seen such true love as this since Bobby and me."

"I told you she was caring." Joy sniffled, snuggling deeper into Victoria's chest. "But people never believe what I say to them."

"Oh, Joy dear," Victoria petted the top of her friend's head. "Honey, I always believed you… well, most of the time." She gave a sheepish grin before kissing the top of Joy's head.

"I know." Joy chuckled with a sad smile. "Some of the things you hear but never want to believe."

"So... when _will_ you tell Melanie?" Elka pressed as she headed for the back door.

"I dunno. We just want to keep it a secret from her for now. She'd feel like a third wheel and probably move somewhere." Victoria tended back to the counter.

"I see what you mean." The older woman nodded, opening the door. "Her two best friends hooking up and she has no one else to run to."

"And we aren't sure if Mel will accept it." Joy added, helping Victoria with their dinner by putting a pot of water on the stove. "I would hate to lose her. We've known each other for so long."

"Point taken." Elka sighed. "I guess I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything stupid... but knowing you, you will."

"What we'll do won't be stupid." The actress ran her fingers through Joy's hair. "It's all for love."

"Love conquers all." The Brit smiled, grabbing Victoria's had which had landed on her shoulder.

Elka nodded, a smile on her face. "I knew you two would get together. You're perfect for each other."

"I can't believe I just opened my eyes. I wish I would have seen this so long ago." Victoria squeezed her friend's hand. "I love her so damn much."

"I can tell. I can see the way you look at her."

"Don't you have something you should be doing, you know, like wash your dinosaur?" Rejoya turned around to dump the noodles into the boiling water.

"Don't you have an actress to screw?"

"Actually, yes, I do." She turned around, her big, brown eyes sparkled with love. "Come 'ere baby!" Victoria gasped when her girlfriend planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going."

"See you on the other side of hell, Elka." Joy slammed the door behind the elderly woman. Turning back to the woman behind her, her smile widened. "We're alone!"

"I can see that. Food's just about done, though."

"Screw it. Let's get to desert." Joy turned off the noodles and blocked Victoria from the sauce.

"On an empty stomach?"

"The more hungry I will be for you." She leaned forward and grabbed the soap actress into her lanky arms. "I want to ravish you like a hungry animal."

"Oh, I can't wait-" Her sentence was interrupted when Joy smashed her lips against Victoria's.

Victoria gasped into Joy's mouth. Taking the distraction for herself, Joy slipped her tongue inside the actress's mouth. She explored every inch, brushing her tongue against Victoria's.

They pulled away from each other, breathless. "Your room or mine?" Victoria breathed.

"Yours." Joy slipped her arm around her girlfriend's and led her up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Victoria giggled. "I'd figured we'd be drunk before doing something this crazy."

"Want to make it that way?" Joy stopped in front of Victoria's door, her hand on the knob.

The celeb shook her head, pushing the door open. "I'd like to remember this. I want my mind on Earth while I'm making love to you, Joy."

"Works for me." Joy drug Victoria into the room, slamming the door behind them. "Alright beautiful, you're all mine." She ran her fingers along Victoria's top, deciphering the best way to rip it off.

Victoria shivered at her friend's touch. "You're leading me on." She threw herself into Joy's arms. The brunette stumbled back onto the bed. She looked up and smiled to Victoria. "That's right, baby." Victoria crawled on top of Joy, a huge grin plastered on her face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Joy slipped her hands under Victoria cotton pajama shirt, scratching her nails on the woman's back. "Tori," she leaned up and locked her lips with Victoria's, earning another gasp. She led one of her hands to the actress's chest, running her thumb over a nipple, making it tighten.

"Oh," Victoria groaned, nearly collapsing on top of Joy. "You're catching me off guard." She sat herself up, knees planted firmly on both sides of Joy. In a swift movement, she removed Joy's dress, smiling when she caught sight of her bare chest. "Beautiful." She whispered, bending down to latch onto a breast.

"Oh, Victoria!" Joy shrieked in surprise, grasping the back of her friend's head.

Victoria held the hardened nipple between her teeth as she groped Joy's other breast. The woman arched her back in pleasure, reaching up with trembling hands to please Victoria's chest too. "I love you, Tori!"

"I love you too, Rejoyla." Victoria smiled, taking her shirt off, she exposed herself to Joy.

"You look lovely." Joy smiled, unfastening the drawstrings on Victoria's pants.

"So quick, huh?" Victoria chuckled.

"Yes." She threw the newly removed pants to the floor. A pair of red satin panties were revealed making Joy lick her lips. "I can't wait."

"You've seen me plenty of times before." Victoria smiled. "I love how you dress so..."

"Not sexily?" The eyebrow queen lifted an eyebrow.

"You just wear so comfortably. I love it!"

"I can finally please you." Joy flipped their bodies around, forcing Victoria to be under her. "I've waxed you so many times."

"I've had fantasies of you tasting me." Victoria admitted, wiggling out of her panties. "Ms. Cotton Panties."

"Hey, I wear them at home. That's it." Joy protested, leaning down to brush her lips against the actress's. "My love." She trailed kisses down to Victoria's navel, dipping her tongue inside the woman's belly button. "Beautiful." Leading the kisses further, she paused at Victoria's entrance. "Even more so."

"My dreams have come true." Victoria panted. Her heart was beating fast as she waited for Joy's touch.

"Ready?"

"More than ever."

Joy peeked her head up to give Victoria a smile. "Okay." Lowering her head back down, she ran her tongue along the delicate folds, earning a whimper from Victoria. She smiled in satisfaction, dipping her tongue inside her friend.

"Oh god..." Victoria clutched at the bedspread. "Don't stop."

Joy chuckled, lifting herself up. "What was that?"

Victoria groaned. "You stopped."

"Don't worry." She climbed on forward, her face inches above Victoria's. Joy leaned down, kissing her friend's chin.

"Teaser."

Without a word, Joy plunged a finger into Victoria's wet vagina. "What did you say?" She dipped it in and out rhythmically before adding a second. Victoria screamed, rocking her hips against Joy's fingers.

"Joy." She moaned. "Oh god."

"I love you." Joy whispered, nuzzling her nose into Victoria's neck, soaking up her scent. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Victoria, finally adding a third. "Gorgeous."

"Rejoyla!" Victoria screeched, her nails digging into her lover's back, as Joy tweaked her clitoris. "Oh god!"

"I know you love it!" Joy moaned, rubbing her body against Victoria's. "I can feel your pressure building up."

"I'm going to-" Victoria gripped tightly onto the sheets, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend. An orgasm shook her body, making the actress scream loudly, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "I love you so much, Joy." She pressed butterfly kisses all over Joy's face as her body relaxed. Wrapping her arms around the brunette, Victoria leaned up to smash her lips with Joy's

"Did you like that, Tori?"

"Let me please you, Joy." Victoria rolled their bodies over to be on top of Joy. "My turn."

"What'll you do to me?"

"Kiss you." Victoria bent her head down, planting a kiss between Joy's breasts. "And suckle your gorgeous bosom." She took a breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the now hardened tip.

"Tori!" Joy gasped, wrapping her legs around Victoria's waist. "My beautiful girl." She fondled her lover's breasts, tweaking both nipples to give Victoria great pleasure.

"Hey. You've already had your turn." The soap actress released Joy.

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine." Victoria trailed some kisses down Joy's flat abdomen, stopping at the waistband of her underwear. "My darling." She tugged them off to reveal Joy's bikini wax. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tori." Joy gasped for air as Victoria's fingers found their way to her intimate flesh.

"Scream for me." Victoria growled huskily, penetrating Joy's opening with her finger.

Joy let a scream escape her lips. "Tori!"

"Joy!" Victoria smiled, screaming out Joy's name. She plunged two more fingers into her lover, thrusting them in and out hard and fast. "I know you like it hard, Joy. I know you loved being fucked so hard."

"I do..." Joy whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched as great bliss racked her body. "I love it... more... harder!"

"Like it wild?" Victoria growled, a malicious smirk on her face as she added a fourth finger. Her fingers plunged in and out from Joy's womanhood, earning wails of pleasure from the woman. "Say my name."

"_Victoria!_" Joy screeched, her whole body moving wildly, humping Victoria's fingers. "I love you so much, Victoria. You're the best lover I ever had." She bit her lip as she hit her peak. Her inner walls clamped around Victoria's fingers as her body shook and toes curled. She clawed at the sheets trying to get a good grip as the bliss overwhelmed her body.

"You like that, huh?" Victoria removed her fingers and kissed Joy's stomach. "I know you do." She planted them on the woman's lips, sucking at her puffed out lip. "My gorgeous princess."

"I love you Tori. You were wonderful." She pulled the woman down to lay next to her.

"You were fantastic, my princess." Victoria smiled, wrapping an arm around her friend's body.

"I'm glad we skipped dinner." Joy whispered, closing her eyes. "Let's nap for now."

Victoria yawned in agreement, closing her eyes also. "Goodnight, my queen."

"Night, Love."

…...

Melanie entered the living room of the house with a sigh. She threw her purse on the chair and looked around. Her friends weren't in here. She shrugged, figuring they might be in the kitchen, eating their midnight dinner.

She sat on the couch, grabbing the remote for the television. Wondering what movie they had watched, she flicked the TV's power to on. The blue-ray screen didn't pop up. Maybe they didn't get to their movie. Or just took it out.

Melanie stood from her spot and wearily walked toward the kitchen with a yawn. Her date with Alex went moderately well. She didn't fail too badly. That tumble she took outside the restaurant didn't hurt too much and he didn't run away from her in embarrassment. That little fall ended their date, though, which was saddening for Melanie. She had wanted to spend some more time with him, but unfortunately she wasn't able to.

Opening the kitchen door, she peered inside for her friends. They weren't in there. She huffed out a breath of air. "I guess they went to bed." She said to herself.

Her eyes instantly flew to the two pots on the stove. They both were filled with something. Fettuccine noodles and Alfredo sauce. Apparently they didn't even finish making dinner. Worry coursed through Melanie's body as she thought about the two women. Hopefully nothing went wrong while she was gone. But wouldn't they call if something did? _Oh God..._

Melanie quickly ran up the stairs in the kitchen. She landed in the upstairs hallway right next to Joy's room. _God, let her be in there._ Melanie hesitantly opened the door. Her stomach lurched when the bed was still neatly made, empty.

"God..." Melanie groaned, her body trembling as she traveled down the hallway to Victoria's room.

She reached out a shaking hand to land on the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door. Melanie sighed in relief when she saw her friends scrawling on the bed, blankets covering their sleeping forms.

Melanie smiled, quietly closing the door. They must have watched the movie in Victoria's room and had fallen asleep without dinner. Although, she wondered why they didn't finish making the meal.

Shrugging, Melanie sauntered to her room to turn in for the night. She'd just have to ask them in the morning.

…..

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry this took literally _forever_ to get out to you. I've been way too busy for my own good, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
